


Oral Report

by onychophoran (batty42)



Series: Extra Credit [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Podfic Available, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty42/pseuds/onychophoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nathan goes to ask his teacher for extra credit. Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Report

**Author's Note:**

> pod fic of the complete series available here: http://www.mediafire.com/?xb50idn9gdcc2hp

It was school policy for faculty to take turns teaching the intro level classes and this semester intro to economics fell to Professor Offdensen. That idiot Melward had taught it the year before and somehow word had gotten around that intro to economics was an easy "A". His class was overrun by jackasses.

 

He'd started the semester with almost the entire football team on his roster. After the first week all but one had dropped out. That one last brave soul was named Nathan Explosion. He wasn't particularly gifted or anything, in fact he was currently getting a "D", but he was there each class. He had a spot in the back row, tattered old notebook parked in front of him. Charles never saw him take any notes; he just stared, piercing green eyes focused on his every move. Not that Charles was watching him or anything. It was just, unnerving.

 

It was no surprise when midway through the semester Nathan showed up at the very end of office hours. He shuffled his feet unsurely, had his backpack tossed over one shoulder and half of his face hidden behind a curtain of black hair.

 

"Uh dude, I mean, uh professor? Can I come in?"

 

Professor Offdensen nodded from behind his desk. Nathan entered the office, closing the door with a click behind him.

 

"What can I do for you, Nathan?"

 

Nathan smiled slightly and took a seat. He seemed to relax after Charles said his name. Intro professors were notorious for never bothering to learn their student’s names.

 

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to talk to you about how I did on my last test, uh exam, um quiz thingy?"

 

Charles shuffled the papers on his desk and pretended to look through his grade book.

 

"Ah, yes, see you scored a 27 on the last exam." he quoted the grade from memory. "Not very good I'm afraid."

 

Nathan looked appropriately dismal at that pronouncement but offered no excuses.

 

Charles continued. "It looks like you have scored no higher than a 45 on any of the quizzes. I know it's not because you’re not studying. You've turned in every homework with perfect marks."

 

"That’s cause with the homework I can take all the time I want and look in the book," Nathan explained. "The answers are always there if you look hard enough."

 

Charles took a moment to look Nathan up and down. He didn't often offer students a chance at extra credit, but Nathan had shown up for every class. Some people just don't test well.

 

"Uh, look," began Charles, having made up his mind. "Since you have such an exemplary attendance record, I will give you a second chance. Write me an in-depth report on any topic we covered in chapter eight and I'll bump up your grade to a "C"."

 

Nathan's lips twitched and he leaned back in his chair. "That’s like really cool of you and all, but I was hoping I could do my extra credit orally."

 

It was a bit unorthodox, but Charles was considering it. If he rearranged his next faculty meeting he could make the time to hear an oral report.

 

While Charles contemplated logistics, Nathan stood up and walked over to the teacher's side of the desk. He leaned against the edge of the desk looking down at Charles still in his chair.

 

"Uh, so like, I noticed how you are always looking in my direction during class."

 

What? No Charles didn't-shit. He hadn't meant for Nathan to notice that.

 

"Uh," started Charles, unsure. He felt that he should feel a bit more uncomfortable with where this was going. Much less excited, like a wet dream he would swear he never had come to life.

 

"So, uh," Nathan started, staring meaningfully at the seam of Charles' pants. "think we could, you know, work something out?"

 

Charles felt his treacherous dick twitch and grow hard at the ideas. No, the sensible part of his brain shouted. It's academically dishonest. Luckily, his stupid dick seemed to be in control of his mouth.

 

"I'm sure we can work something out." he responded, pushing slightly away from his desk.

 

Nathan smirked and got down on his knees. The blood rushed straight to Charles dick. Despite being in a position of authority, Charles rarely felt this surge of power. Most of his job was really just baby-sitting ungrateful first years. Seeing Nathan Explosion, big strong football player, down on his knees in front of him, it was a god damn power rush and Nathan hadn't even touched him yet.

 

Nathan started slowly, rubbing a hand up his clothed thigh. "Is this okay?" he asked his teacher.

 

Oh, god yes! Charles wanted to shout. Instead he managed to say distantly, like talking about an old homework, "I find your performance satisfactory."

 

Nathan moved closer to nuzzle Charles' rock hard dick through his pants. Charles managed to suppress a gasp but couldn’t help banging a fist on the table.

 

"I, uh, feel you could greatly improve your performance by a more direct application of your, uh, talents." Charles was impressed by his ability to sound like a teacher. All he really wanted to do right now was shout, dear god more!

 

Nathan looked up from what he was doing, confused. "Huh?" he asked.

 

"My pants, Nathan. Take them off."

 

Now there was an order Nathan could follow. He undid Charles' belt and Charles lifted his hips to assist in getting them off. Nathan smirked at what he saw and looked up at his professor with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

"You freeball?" he asked with barely repressed mirth.

 

Charles felt himself flush with embarrassment. "I uh, find it conducive to free thinking." he responded, trying to swallow his sudden embarrassment.

 

Nathan wasted no time before swallowing something else.

 

"Holy shit!" Charles couldn't help but shout. "Warn a guy before you do that."

 

Nathan took the dick out of his mouth. "My bad, I thought, you know, you ordering me to take your pants off was warning enough."

 

Nathan didn't wait for an answer. He gripped the base with his hand and suck on just the tip this time. He teased the head, licking the slit and blowing a little before again, taking the whole thing into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and bobbed his head a few times before looking up to see what effect this was having on his professor.

 

Charles' jaw was dropped in an expression of shock and awe. What the hell were they teaching kids these days? Was there some unlisted course on giving head like a pro?

 

Nathan nudged the dick a little deeper in his mouth and smirked around it at the dazed look on his professor’s face. Next he moved in for the kill, reaching one hand to Charles' balls and humming in pleasure at the back of his throat. Charles bucked up into Nathan's mouth and shouted something incoherent.

 

Nathan backed off a little. He kept one hand playing idly with his teacher's balls and gave his cock a lick from base to tip.

 

Mouth finally free for speech he said, "I see the way you watch me in class. Is this what you're thinking about?" Charles heard the metallic sound of a zipper being pulled down. He looked down at his student and saw Nathan take his cock out of his pants. It was big and painfully hard. "This is what I think about, sitting in the back row." he confessed, stroking his own cock once. "All my buddies dropped out, saying you were a hard ass. I totally agree. I sit there in the back of the class, thinking about all the things I'd like to do to that hard little ass." he was pumping harder now, one handed as he reached back up to run the other hand up Charles' thigh. "I get so hard sitting back there, thinking what you'd look like all spread out for me. I bet I could make you scream for me." he nuzzled and licked at the base of Charles' cock and Charles had to swallow another little gasps.

 

"Yeah, just like that, baby." Nathan continued. "I imagine that you start out all prim and proper, trying not to make a sound. Then I open you up with my tongue and next you’re screaming my name." the hand that was fondling Charles' balls moved back a little, finger tips brushing lightly over his asshole. Charles bucked again and let out a wordless gasp of pleasure. Nathan shut up and occupied his mouth with other things.

 

Charles wound his fingers in Nathan hair and only lasted another minute under the vicious assault of that talented mouth before pulling on his hair in warning. Nathan sucked hard and swallowed as Charles orgasmed. He kept stroking his own cock, drinking in ever drop as he drank in every noise he pulled from his normally stoic teacher.

 

Once he pulled Charles' spent cock from his mouth he rubbed his face on the inside of Charles thigh. "God, you make me so hot. Even doing your homework makes me horny. I hear the text book in your voice and it takes me twice as long to read ‘cause I keep having to stop to jack off." Charles looked down at Nathan frantically tugging on his cock, still feeling weary and satisfied from his recent orgasm. He dug deep in himself to find the energy to move one hand to Nathan's hair. He ran his hand through Nathan's long black hair enjoying the soft panting noises. He searched out that now frazzled part of himself that held a degree for the last little bit that would push Nathan over the edge.

 

"Uh, Nations that export manufactured products tend to generate higher marginal GDP growth-."

 

Before Charles could finish this random excerpt from the text book, Nathan came, panting. After moment or two to recover he laughed into Charles' skin.

 

"Shit," he said. "You've fucked me up for life, my stupid dick gets hard every time I hear someone talk about the economy now."


End file.
